


What's a Fancy Word for Pet Names

by Liztalkstrash, TheRoyalPrussianArmy



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztalkstrash/pseuds/Liztalkstrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalPrussianArmy/pseuds/TheRoyalPrussianArmy





	What's a Fancy Word for Pet Names

"Come on, big daddy yum yum," Todd said seductively as he laid sprawled out on the bed, french girl style.

 

"why, my little puddlepooper, are you wanting a rumpy-diddle with me?" Dirk asked as he strode forward with the intent of a thousand suns wanting to burn a single planet.

 

"You know my shnoodle-bum does" Todd replied, wiggling his hips.

 

"I would hate to disappoint your schnooky lumps. Is my sex-kitten ready for this real studley-do-right's little-diddle, my seducer?" Dirk purred.

 

"My winky-dink is ready" Todd moaned.


End file.
